Sore wa himitsu desu ne
by Selienna
Summary: Une enquête dérape et laisse à jamais une marque au lieutenant Williams et à toute l'équipe. Il faut essayer de se reconstruire. Y arriveront - ils ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! Voici une autre fic McDanno, où je dois bien l'avouer, le slash est peu présent. J'espère quand même qu'elle vous plaira ! Il y a des références à l'épisode où Grace se fait enlever et à l'épisode où Danny tabasse un suspect de la saison 3 ( à la fin). Et si je peux me permettre je la dédie à Adeline. :)

Le titre traduit du japonnais veut dire: "C'est un secret"

Bonne lecture !

Sore wa himitsu desu ne.

Danny se pencha sur le dossier incapable de se concentrer. Son esprit tourbillonnait et son coeur avait le poids d'une enclume. La tristesse et la colère l'envahissait et il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Les souvenirs infernaux de ces derniers jours ne voulaient pas le lâcher et chaque nom, chaque mot, inscrit dans le rapport qu'il rédigeait remettait à vif cette blessure.

Flash back: l'enquête

Steven et Daniel se rendait sur le lieu d'un crime. C'était une maison où la fille des propriétaires avait été kidnappé. C'était aussi le lieu où ils pourraient interroger les principaux concernés c'est - à - dire la famille. Ils avaient retrouvé dans le domicile Chin et Kono. L'analyse de la scène de crime leur avait permis d'en déduire que l'enlèvement avait apparemment été commis dans la nuit sans aucun bruit, ni effraction. Les parents avaient envoyé leur fille se coucher à 22 heures. En voyant qu'elle ne s'éveillait toujours pas à 11 heures le matin sa mère était montée la voir et avait trouvée la chambre vide et la fenêtre ouverte. En temps normal pour déclarer un kidnapping il fallait attendre, mais la famille concernée étant des amis du gouverneur, le 5 - 0 avait été immédiatement envoyé sur place.

Fin du flashback: Danny dans son bureau

Il faisait maintenant nuit et le rapport avançait au compte - goutte. Danno dû se rendre à l'évidence. Il était incapable de terminer son travail bien qu'il ai désiré s'en occuper personnellement. Il se souvenait de la tête de Steve quand il avait demandé à être le rédacteur de ce dossier. Son expression c'était teintée de peur et de tristesse. Probablement qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse du mal. Mais lui s'en fichait c'était son devoir de l'écrire. Cela ferait au moins une partie de son boulot qui serait bien faites. Et tant pis s'il en souffrait. Quelque part il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il le méritait. Il avait aussi noté le visage emplit de compassion de Kono et l'expression réprobatrice de Chin. Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de le laisser faire.

Flash back: L'enquête

McGarrett était allé interroger les parents avec Williams. Ils s'étaient tous installés dans un canapé. Le père et la mère en face des deux hommes des forces spéciales.

" Est - ce - que son comportement vous paraissez suspect ces derniers jours. " demanda le brun.

L'homme et la femme se regardèrent un instant. Puis le père répondit :

" Non son comportement était tout à fait normal même récemment. "

" Bien. Et est - ce qu'elle aurait des ennemis, des personnes qui lui voudraient du mal. " demanda immédiatement le lieutenant.

La mère de la victime s'essuya le coin des yeux avec un mouchoir et affirma:

" Non personne à notre connaissance. Tout le monde l'adorait et c'était une enfant sage qui ne faisait pas de vague. "

Les deux membres du 5 - 0 échangèrent un regard avant que le capitaine de corvette ne reprennent la parole.

" Et ... aurait - elle été susceptible ... de fuguer ... ou de partir ... même sans se rendre compte de la gravité de ses actes... " essaya t - il.

Il était obligé d'évoquer cette piste étant donné que l'absence de trace d'effraction pouvait être le signe d'une sortie de la fillette. Le mari paru s'offusquer et répondit rapidement, mais pas violemment.

" Non, vous ne pouvez penser cela ! Elle était heureuse et nous sommes des parents sans histoires ! Elle ne serait jamais partie comme ça !"

Le blond pris alors la parole pour enchaîner sur la question qui lui paru la plus évidente après cela.

" Alors connaîtriez - vous des motifs pour l'enlever ? Avez - vous eu vous - mêmes des menaces, des problèmes dans vos vies personnelles ? "

Instinctivement les parents répondirent non. Le SEAL et le plus petit parurent perplexe. Excepté la rançon, il ne semblait pas avoir de raisons au kidnapping de l'enfant. Leur hésitation dûe se faire sentir, car la femme échappa un sanglot et demanda :

" Vous allez nous la ramener ? N'est - ce pas ? "

Il eut un court silence. Puis sachant ce par quoi passait cette famille Daniel finit par répondre.

" Je vous promet qu'on vous la ramènera saine et sauve. "

Son regard resta focalisé dans les yeux de la femme afin de donner plus de poids à ses mots et d'éviter le regard noir et intense de Steven qu'il devinait sur lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire cette promesse et il le savait.

Fin du flash back: Danny dans son bureau.

Ces paroles maintenant le père de famille les regrettaient. Mais au final est - ce que cela aurait réellement changé quoi que ce soit à la culpabilité qu'il ressentait à présent. Il ne méritait plus d'être policier. Il n'en avait pas l'étoffe ni le courage. Et ceux peu importe ce que lui dirait les autres. Il se sentait capable de rien. Danny enfouit son visage dans ses mains en se massant les temps. C'est alors qu'il sentit les larmes commencer à lui monter aux yeux.

Flash back : L'enquête.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans la voiture de Danno. Un lourd silence s'était installé entre eux depuis la sortie du domicile des victimes. Cette ambiance lourde finit par peser sur Williams qui finit par agresser à moitié son boss en lui lançant :

" Ben vas - y dis le moi que ce n'est pas bien ce que j'ai fait qu'on doit pas dire ça, pas faire de promesse dans le vide, qu'on ne sait pas si on la retrouvera, mais je t'ai déjà expliqué que l'espoir plus important que tout ça ! Que toutes tes règles ! Je sais ce que ces personnes ressentent ! Et ma phrase n'a pu que leur faire que du bien !"

Il avait commencé à agiter ses mains afin de ponctuer son discours. Steve ne tourna pas le regard de la route et répondit calmement.

" Je sais tout cela. Tu me l'a déjà dit. "

" Alors pourquoi tu fais la gueule comme ça ! " s'exclama Williams en rabattant ses mains sur ses jambes.

" Babe ... Je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu sais ce qui se passera si on y arrive pas ? Tu seras brisé, tu t'en voudras toute ta vie ! Et tu ne t'en remettras pas ! Surtout que comme tu dis tu l'as déjà vécu. Tu peux imaginer dans quel état tu aurais été si on avait pas retrouvé Grace. Tu peux imaginer leur peine ! Alors, tu seras encore plus touché ! "

En disant cela la main de McGarrett s'écarta du volant et alla serrer celle de son lieutenant. Le blond ne répondit rien. Il était touché par la sollicitude de son amour, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il fallait rassurer leurs victimes. C'était leur devoir.

Fin du flash back : retour dans le bureau de Danny.

Piquer à vif par la présence de ses larmes, la tristesse céda place à la colère. Ce n'était pas à lui de pleurer. Lui il était coupable. D'avoir été faible. D'avoir laissée une chose aussi horrible se produire. La rage finit par prendre possession de son corps. Dans un élan de violence, le plus petit balaya de son bras l'intégralité de ce qui reposait sur son bureau. Ce qui entraîna un vacarme assourdissant. En proie à une rage sourde et indomptable il se retourna et envoya son pied dans sa chaise qui décolla et alla s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin par terre dans un bruit sourd. Steve, Chin et Kono sortirent tous les trois de leurs bureaux et se rejoignirent dans le couloir attiré par cette cacophonie Aucun d'eux n'était surpris. Ils savaient que Danny allait finir par exploser. Ce qui les inquiétait c'était ce qui allait se passer après. L'important était qu'il ne se blesse pas.

Flash back : Dans l'enquête.

Ils avaient rapidement suspectés un ex - détenu libéré sous peu. Il avait fait de la prison pour pédophilie et était sortie il y a quelques temps. Plusieurs personnes l'avait vu sympathisé avec l'enfant kidnapper lors de sa sortie de l'école, quand ses parents étaient en retard ou encore dans le parc quand sa baby - sitter se plongeait dans son portable. Il était même fort probable que la petite le voyant comme un ami lui est ouvert la fenêtre d'elle - même ce qui justifiait l'absence de traces d'effractions.  
Il n'avait pas trouvé le suspect chez lui. Par contre, le GPS de sa voiture l'indiquait à proximité d'une maison abandonner depuis au moins deux ans. Le 5 - 0 y était allé au plus vite.

" R.A.S" cria Chin dans sa salle.

Il était au rez - de - chaussée avec Kono. Au fur et à mesure il fouillait la maison avec prudence et application. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent la voix de Steven hurler.

" 5 - 0, On ne bouge plus. "

Comme d'habitude le suspect ne sembla en faire qu'à sa tête et des pas précipités au premier étage se firent entendre. Il prenait apparemment la fuite poursuivit de près par McGarrett et les deux Hawaïens qui avaient rapidement franchit les escaliers.

Daniel quand a lui continuait son exploration de la cave. Il y faisait sombre mais, une odeur nauséabonde l'incitait à poursuivre sur cette voie. Alors qu'il s'approchait du fond de la salle. Il vit une forme indiscernable au sol. Il s'avança rapidement et constata que c'était le corps de la petite fille enlevée. Le coeur battant rapidement Danno tendit les doigts vers son cou afin de prendre le pouls de la pauvre enfant. Il tâta, mais ne sentit rien. Désespéré le blond essaya encore en prenant au niveau du poignet. Mais toujours rien. Pas une once de vie dans le petit corps. C'est à ce moment - là qu'une partie de son monde et de ces certitudes s'effondrèrent. La petite était morte.

Fin du flash back: retour dans le bureau de Danny.

Williams avait arrêté de saccager son bureau. Il se souvenait qu'il avait voulu frapper le suspect que Mcgarrett avait réussi à rattraper. Mais le brun l'avait vu venir et ne l'avait pas laissé faire. Il l'aurait probablement tué. La voix de Max lui annonçant après l'examen que la petite s'était faite violée résonnait en lui comme le son d'une cloche. Il avait cru devenir fou à ce moment - là. Cette gamine avait vraiment vécu l'enfer. Cela aurait pu être Grace à sa place.  
Il n'avait pas demandé l'autorisation à son boss pour annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à la famille. Parce qu'il savait qu'il ne l'aurait pas eu. Il avait préféré rapidement filer après l'annonce des résultats de l'autopsie, avant que l'on devine ce qu'il projetait de faire.

Flash back: L'enquête.

Le lieutenant sonna à la porte. Les parents de la victime ouvrirent précipitamment la porte.

" Vous avez du nouveau ? " avait tout de suite demandé la femme.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure en sentant ses yeux se mouiller. Il n'avait jamais été bon pour annoncer les décès. En même temps il se demandait si on pouvait vraiment bien le faire. Mais il savait que lui n'y arrivait vraiment pas. Il insista pour rentrer afin que les parents soient assis au moment où il annoncerait la nouvelle. Quand ils furent installés sur le canapé, côte à côte, le plus petit pris la parole :

" En fait ... je ... J'aimerais ... Enfin ... Je suis venu vous présenter mes condoléances .. On a retrouvé le corps de votre fille il y a peu. Je suis... désolé. "

Sa voix mourut à la fin de sa phrase. Il vit au fur et à mesure les personnes en face de lui comprendre. Leurs visages passer de l'inquiétude au désespoir et à la peine. Une tristesse tellement forte qu'elle était indescriptible. Celle des parents qui perdent leurs enfants. La femme éclata en sanglot. Son mari la saisit rapidement pas les épaules en profitant pour cacher son visage au policier derrière celui de sa femme, la serrant pour la réconforter. Celle - ci perdait toute contenance ne faisant plus attention aux manières ou à la fierté. Elle tourna ses yeux remplit de larmes vers Danny et sa voix sanglotante lui lança :

" Vous aviez dit que vous nous la ramèneriez ! Vous nous l'aviez promis. "

Ce n'était pas tant une accusation plutôt un douloureux constat. Mais celui - ci fut comme un coup de fouet pour Daniel . Les premières heures où il avait appris la mort de la fillette il n'avait ressentit que de la colère et du dégoût envers le bourreau. Mais il venait maintenant de se rendre compte qu'il avait échoué. Une petite fille était morte en partie à cause de son incompétence à la trouver plus rapidement. Et il avait fait une promesse qu'il n'avait pu tenir, offrant un espoir qui s'était transformé en douloureuse désillusion. A partir de ce moment - là il ressentit un poids dans sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression que son coeur était aussi lourd qu'une enclume et qu'elle resterait là, prête à se faire sentir à la moindre occasion. Danno ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais ne su quoi dire. Et l'étrange poids dans sa poitrine lui pesait tellement lourdement qu'il avait l'impression de suffoquer.  
Il ne pouvait rester là.

" Je suis désolé. " murmura à nouveau Williams.

Et il fila les larmes aux yeux. Il se détestait maintenant quasiment autant qu'il avait détester le pédophile qui avait violé et assassiné cette enfant.

Quand il fut dehors le lieutenant vit la voiture de Steve avec son propriétaire adossé à la portière. Visiblement il l'attendait. Sauf qu'il n'avait envie de voir personne et encore moins pour exposer les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il fila donc vers son propre véhicule sans dire un mot à son boss et s'en alla. Steven ne le retint pas, ou ne s'imposa pas, mais il regarda la scène se dérouler en fronçant les sourcils. Le blond était affecté et maintenant il en était sûr.

Fin du flash back : Retour dans le bureau saccagé de Danny.

" Je vais aller le voir. " déclara McGarrett.

Les cousins se tournèrent vers lui avant que Chin ne dise :

" Il ne faudrait pas mieux lui laisser un peu de temps ? "

Le brun secoua la tête négativement et répondit :

" Maintenant qu'il a fait sortir la colère et le désespoir il a besoin de soutien. "

" Je peux venir avec toi ? " demanda Kono.

Touché par sa sollicitude le capitaine de corvette répondit d'une voix douce :

" Non, si on est plusieurs il va se sentir désigné, diffèrent, comme s'il était réellement coupable. Il risque aussi de se sentir attaqué. "

La jeune Kalakua acquiesça d'un signe de tête afin de montrer qu'elle avait compris. Le SEAL se dirigea vers le bureau de son amant et y pénétra sans frapper. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas eu l'autorisation de rentrer s'il l'avait demandé. Danny avait arrêté de tout saccager. Il se tenait maintenant près du mur en face de Steven, derrière son bureau. Son bras reposait sur la surface froide et ses doigts massaient ses tempes comme pour s'ôter de la tête une image insupportable. Entre eux il y avait le bureau et plein de papiers par terre. Bien que Daniel ne semblait plus en colère Steven arrivait à percevoir une tension prête à prendre feu à la moindre occasion. Il devait demeurer prudent s'il ne voulait pas que tout ceci finisse dans un rapport de force. McGarrett s'avança de quelques pas, ce qui fit relever le visage du père de famille de sa main. Il lui lança un regard où on pouvait lire un violent " dégage" dans le bleu azur. Il était rare que Danno foudroie ainsi les autres de manière si intense et mauvaise. Mais il ne voulait pas de compagnie et tenait à le faire comprendre . C'est d'ailleurs par là que le brun tenta de commencer :

" Babe ... Tu n'as pas à le vivre seul... " murmura t - il doucement.

Williams eut un reniflement méprisant et répondit :

" Vous avez tous été affectés autant que moi, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi, va plutôt t'occuper de Kono, elle ne doit pas être habituée à perdre des enfants comme ça au cours d'une enquête. "

Le capitaine de corvette se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ca démarrait fort. Il savait que la jeune Hawaïenne avait été affectée par le dénouement de l'enquête. Mais il savait aussi que son cousin veillait au grain pour ne pas qu'elle se laisse abattre.

" Chin est auprès d'elle. Moi j'aimerais bien rester un peu avec toi. "

Il s'avança jusqu'à être stoppé par la présence du bureau entre eux et tendit son bras par - dessus à quelques mètres du lieutenant.

" Ne me touche pas ! Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ! " siffla le blond.

Le SEAL retira sa main vivement comme s'il elle avait été brûlée par les paroles de son amour. Il avait été blessé par le ton employé par le plus petit. Mais c'est aussi ce qui lui fit comprendre qu'il devait passer à la vitesse supérieure. Le père de famille ne pouvait continuer à se faire ronger par les remords et la tristesse, sinon il le perdrait pour toujours. Steven contourna donc le bureau et se planta devant Danny , les bras croisés sur le torse, comme une plante verte qui aurait poussé là. Daniel leva vivement la tête une expression de colère sur le visage, face à ce petit importun qui ne l'écoutait pas et s'obstinait à envahir son espace vital de sa présence. Il eut un geste de recul, mais à ce moment - là les bras de Steve se déplièrent rapidement, l'attrapant par le milieu du dos et le ramenant près de lui. Il entendit une protestation étouffée par le contact avec son torse mais n'y pris pas garde. Il profita de la stupeur de son amour pour raffermir sa prise et la sécurisé. C'est alors qu'il sentit Danno se débattre violemment contre lui sans réussir à s'éloigner. Des sons étouffés lui parvenaient aux oreilles, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre exactement ce qu'il lui disait. Il savait simplement qu'il ne devait pas le lâcher. Cela était une certitude. Une de ses mains alla s'égarer près de la tête de Williams, caressant ses cheveux tandis que l'autre frôlait son dos, ses bras maintenant toujours une prise de sécurité.

Quand le lieutenant n'eut plus de force, il finit par se stopper son corps s'affaissant dans les bras de son amour. Un silence suivi ce dur échange. Puis le brun abaissa la tête à la hauteur de l'oreille du blond et murmura implacablement :

" Je ne te laisserais pas tomber babe. "

Il sentit assez rapidement, en réponse à sa phrase, les sanglots et les larmes de son amant. Tout son petit corps était secoué de tremblement. L'emprise de Steve se resserra, mais dans une étreinte protectrice, il entendit une voix étouffée lui dire :

" Pourquoi, mais pourquoi, on a pas pu la sauver ... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que c'est en partie de ma faute. Je ne mérite pas ta compassion ... J'ai faillit et une enfant et toute sa famille en on fait les frais. Ils sont brisés. "

McGarrett écouta attentivement le blond vider son sac. Sa main sur son dos le caressa plus fortement comme pour le frictionner afin de le rassurer. Le brun finit pas répondre :

" C'est de notre faute à tous babe. Tu n'as pas à porter ça à toi tout seul. Compris ? "

En disant cela, le capitaine de corvette releva la tête de Danny de son torse. La vision des yeux embués de larmes et du visage inondé qu'il vit s'ancra dans son esprit pour ne plus jamais disparaître. Il n'avait jamais vu son amour dans cet état et cela le touchait. Il vit que le plus petit l'écoutait, même s'il n'avait pas l'air convaincu par ses paroles. Il se pressa donc enchaîner :

" Ecoute ... Une famille est brisée et toi aussi tu souffres. On ne peut pas refaire ce qui c'est déjà passé. Mais ce que tu as vécu dois te pousser à devenir plus fort pour sauver les autres fillettes qui auront besoin de toi. Tu es un excellent flic Danny. Et grâce à toi on peut épargner ce calvaire à bien d'autres familles. "

Il savait que ces paroles ne supprimeraient pas la douleur du père. Et ce n'était pas le but, car c'était tout simplement impossible. Il ne pouvait que l'empêcher de s'isoler et de tout abandonner, le convaincre qu'il était encore utile. Mais rien n'effacerait jamais ce qu'il avait vécu. Il sentit Daniel approuver d'un léger signe de tête. Il fallait qu'il trouve la force en lui de se redresser afin qu'il n'arrive pas d'autres catastrophes dans ce genre. Afin que plus jamais une famille ne perde leurs enfants. Steven savait que cette motivation pouvait pousser Danno à faire le maximum. C'était une homme fort, près à tout pour les autres. Il se relèverait et continuerait malgré la souffrance qu'il vivait dans les instants présents. Rassuré de sentir que son chéri partait sur des bases plus solides, McGarrett laissa le soulagement se transformer en joie. Il ancra son regard dans celui humide de son amour, il lui sourit. Il eut le plaisir de voir une petite lueur s'allumer dans les yeux de Williams, probablement dû au peu de chaleur qu'il devait ressentir en étant près de lui. Le sourire du brun s'accentua et il alla poser ses lèvres sur celles humides de son amour, dans un baiser tendre et chaud pour apaiser et rassurer ce coeur meurtrit.

Fin.


	2. Réponses aux reviews !

Merci à tous pour votre lecture attentive ! Voici ici la réponse à vos reviews ! !

Apollo16: Oh tu as lu cette fic aussi ! Je suis ravie qu'elle t'ai plu ! Merci de ta review !

Rainko: Oui le thème de l'épisode m'a interpeller, mais j'ai voulu aller dans une autre direction ! Merci de ta review !

Merci, Merci !


End file.
